


Cuddle Monsters

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So then…you like me?” you question.</p><p>Dave just stares at you. “John you are so stupid.” And he dips in to kiss you again. He never really answers your question, but you guess you can figure it out on your own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Just cuddling and sweet boy kisses.

You are John Egbert and you are freezing your ass off.  
  
Why the fuck does Dave keep the temperature on ARCTIC?  
  
Suddenly, you wish that you were in the guest room with the girls, or out in the living room, or in the sweltering Texas heat outside. You would rather be anywhere but in Dave Strider’s room, where the temperature is well below zero. You don’t want to make him uncomfortable, because if this is the usual temperature of his room, you really don’t want to disrupt that! Besides, he’s already sleeping on the air mattress! He practically forced you to take his bed, spewing some shit about chivalry and being a good host.  
  
You’re not some delicate girl or something; you would’ve been fine on the air mattress.

But you guess that you can’t complain about sleeping in Dave’s bed. It’s actually really comfortable! He has tons of pillows and really fluffy blankets—you’re sure that if you asked him about it, he’d just pull the irony card. Whatever. You pull one of the bigger pillows closer and hug it, trying to draw warmth from it. Your efforts prove futile. It is just fucking cold.

“Jesus, Egbert I can fuckin’ hear your teeth chatterin’ up there.”

You grit your teeth irritably, craning your body over the edge of the bed. “You’re the one who keeps this room so goddamn cold, fuck you.” you hiss.

“It ain’t even that cold in here.”

“I am freezing my nuts off, Dave.”

“I didn’t know you had nuts, John.”

“Turn off the fucking air!!”

Dave sighs heavily and stands up on the air mattress. Before you can stop him, he climbs into bed with you. You open your mouth to protest but when he brings his blanket across you and wraps his arms around you, you’re shocked into silence.

“There.” He mutters.

You stare up at the ceiling, motionless. “…you are really warm, Dave.”

“I know that’s why I keep the fucking air on, you dick.”

You roll your eyes and ignore his comment. Silently, you move closer to him and rest your forehead beneath his chin. It’s sort of an awkward position but he doesn’t seem to mind. You wonder just why Dave’s body temperature is so high but you’re really tired and can’t be bothered to care. His breathing begins to steady and you realize that he’s falling asleep. You suppose you should sleep too but you can’t really fall asleep!

You tentatively wrap your arms around him then, just for warmth because you are still really cold, but as soon as you do, his arms find your waist and his breathing picks up.

“…never knew you were a cuddler, Egbert.”

“Fuck you Dave, you started this. You’re a cuddler!”

Dave shrugs. “Never said I wasn’t.”

You frown. “…I thought you were asleep.”

“Dozing off.” You start to move your arms but he suddenly stops you. It’s too dark for you to see his eyes but you know that he’s looking down at you. “I don’t mind bro; it’s cool.”

“I-I mean I didn’t want to weird you out or anything!” you tell him. God, you’re so glad he cannot see your face right now! You are blushing something fierce!

Dave shrugs. “It’s not weird.” He pauses. “Why would it be weird?”

You are a bundle of embarrassment. You lower your head but then you realize you’re just getting closer to his chest and you don’t know what to do at all. “…I don’t know I just…I mean you know we’re both guys and like…we’re bros and…uh I-I mean I really like you Dave, don’t get me wro-oh _fuck_ , I didn’t mean it like that I mean, no wait…it’s not that I don’t like you, I do like you but like…you know what I mean, shit Dave I-I do like you, and I know you don’t--”

Dave is really good at shutting you up. You realize that. And also, his lips are really warm. The kiss is quick, swift, and hot, and it’s over before you even realize that it’d happened. You can’t even form words anymore; your mouth is dry and your brain has completely frozen over. Dave seems satisfied. His arms are wrapped tightly around you and he sighs again.

“John, shut up and go to sleep.”

How can you sleep after that??

“…but Dave…you just…we just… _Dave_.”

“Yes John.” He says, yawning. “We just kissed. And you don’t even have a problem with it.”

“That is beside the point Dave! You can’t just kiss a guy without warning him! And why…why would you even do that??”

“You were talking too much and being annoying so I shut you the hell up. It’s late. I’m tired. And if you don’t shut up, I’ll do it again.”

“Dave!”

You shouldn’t have done that.

Dave lips descend upon yours once again and this time, the kiss last for more than just a second. He holds you there, with his arms around your waist and his mouth pressed tightly to yours. You could do one of two things: you could either a) push him away and berate him for his uncouth behavior or b) kiss him back because that’s really what you want to fucking do.

You decide to kiss him now and berate him later.

Once you begin to kiss him back, you can practically feel him smirking against your mouth, like the smug asshole that he is. His lips are so warm and really soft, but yours are cold and sort of chapped, but he doesn’t seem to care about any of that because he shows no signs of stopping. You wish that there was more light in his room so that you could see his face, but it’s pitch black in there and silent, save for the sound of your breathing and the rustling of the bed sheets.

You can feel the palms of his hands, warm against the skin of your hip. His fingers gently knead the skin there, and he’s probably doing it unconsciously, but it feels really good and you don’t want him to stop. Your eyes are closed and you blindly reach for something to hold onto. You find his shoulder and you hold on tight, concentrating on the set of lips that move against yours.

It’s weird, trying to kiss Dave in the dark, and you’ll admit that it’s even a little uncomfortable. He’s more experienced than you and you’re having a hard time keeping up; you can tell that he wants this more than he’ll let on.

You go to move your leg, in order to make yourself a bit more comfortable, but you find that you can’t move. The bed sheets have found their way around your lower half and you’re essentially immobilized.

“…Dave,” you whisper between kisses. “Dave…”

“Jesus fuck, John, what?”

“…I’m stuck,” you say. “…in the sheets Dave, I’m stuck.” You motion toward the sheet and Dave shakes his head at you. “It’s not my fault!” you hiss. He doesn’t say a word, just pulls the sheet off your legs. He tosses it aside, as he disregards the fact that this all started because you were cold. You look up at him, now able to see him a little bit clearer because of the moonlight spilling in through the cracked blinds. He’s watching you silently, unmoving.

“…so…this is okay?” you ask, breaking the silence as you motioned between the two of you. “Us, doing this…it’s okay?”

Dave shrugs. “Who ever said it wasn’t okay?”

You guess he’s right about that. “So then…you like me?” you question.

Dave just stares at you. “John you are so stupid.” And he dips in to kiss you again. He never really answers your question, but you guess you can figure it out on your own.

You realize that you don’t need any more stupid blankets. In fact, you really wish that Dave would get rid of all the blankets on this bed, because they are just in the way and you are getting caught in everything! The second time your legs get tangled in the sheets, Dave just laughs at you. And you guess it’s good to hear him laugh because things were just getting too serious, and a bit of laughter really lightens up the mood.

He ends up on top of you, or between your legs, but it really isn’t as bad as it sounds! He’s sort of just lying there, lazily kissing you and resting against you. Your hands are sort of playing around in his hair and he doesn’t seem to mind, and you’re glad because you’re having a really nice time.

Dave lets up for a moment, letting his head rest against your chest and you smile.

“…so much for being sleepy, huh?” you say.

He shrugs a bit. “Nah, I’m fuckin’ exhausted.”

Your eyes widen at his confession. “Why didn’t you just go to sleep??”

“Because it didn’t look like you wanted me to stop.” He shrugs. “It’s cool.”

“It’s not ‘cool’ Dave—go to sleep.”

“Does that mean you want me to stop?”

“Don’t be an asshole.” You tell him. “Hey, I will be your very own pillow. Look at that, I’m comfortable and you can just sleep right here.”

“Oh shit, John Egbert my personal fuckin’ pillow pet. I am in motherfuckin’ luck here. Shit, I am rolling in luck. I have all the luck—all of it. Damn son, can’t believe I get to sleep on top of this piece of choice ass.”

You grab a pillow and strike him with it. “Dave, don’t call me that!” but you can’t help but laugh midway through your assault.

Dave throws the pillow aside and makes himself comfortable against you. “Good John. Best pillow.” He teases. Ironically, of course. Your arms are around him and you close your eyes, waiting for sleep to take you away. Dave is motionless, silent, and when his breathing begins to slow down you guess that he’s either asleep or “dozing off”. But you don’t move this time because you don’t want to wake him! You sigh softly and try your best to fall asleep, even though there is a distracting Strider lying right on top of you. You hope he’ll keep you warm through the night.

 

\--


End file.
